Terror Strikes
by Jasmine 282
Summary: A short ficlet in the Elysium universe. Logan comes home to a surprise. M/L


**Terror Strikes**

  
Disclaimer: If it was mine, then I wouldn't be craving fic because it would still be on the air.  
  
Author's Note: Either blame my lack of sleep or the boredom of sitting through an art history class. This is a new style for me. And beware, this was written in approximately an hour. (and in the dark)  
  
Thanks as always to my beta, Skye...even if it took her months to get around to it. Have to forgive her though; she thought it would be ten pages long like all my other stories.  
  
  
The elevator doors closed behind him as he made his way across the small private lobby area. Picking up the keys from his lap, he pushed open the front door to the penthouse.  
  
He stopped dead. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
The place was wrecked.  
  
Carefully, Logan leaned over to clear stuff from his path so he could make it in the apartment. He pushed his way far enough to look around the corner. The living room hadn't been spared either.  
  
"Max!" he yelled frantically. "MAX!!"  
  
He whipped his head around at the sound of a 'shhhh'. Max held a finger over her mouth as she tiptoed her way toward him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, whispering.  
  
"You try running after a transgenic two year old that doesn't want to stay in one place. I swear he has ADD. He picks up one toy, and then dumps it the next minute for another. There's no way to pick up after him and keep up at the same time," she hissed, leaning against the wall obviously tired.  
  
"He finally went down for a nap fifteen minutes ago."  
  
Logan nodded and smiled wearily. "How about I get dinner started?" he asked gently, knowing it was the best he could do for leaving her alone today with Aidan while he went out to talk with an informant. It usually took both of them to look after the exuberant and tireless two year old.  
  
Unfortunately his genes had done little to calm down the speed and energy that Max's genes had contributed to their son.  
  
Max gave him a big smile, grateful that she didn't have to cook dinner. Not that she could cook dinner if she tried. If they wanted to eat, then it was best left to Logan. Luckily, Aidan still ate simple foods that she could prepare.  
  
Logan started towards the kitchen, but it took less than a second for his wheel to run over a toy that started honking and beeping loudly. Immediately he pulled back and cringed.  
  
At the same time, Max dove down to the floor, covering the toy with her body, trying to mask the noise. But as soon as the toy's song stopped, they heard rustling from Aidan's room.  
  
"Mommy?" a little voice called out.  
  
They both sighed.  
  
"Sorry," Logan apologized, leaning down to rub her back as she sat up against his legs.  
  
Max waved him off. "No, it's okay. I should have cleaned up. At least a path so you could get through." She stood up slowly. "I'll go try to put him down again."  
  
"Hey." Logan grabbed her hand.  
  
She turned around to look at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I love you. Don't forget that. I don't care if I have to clear my own path around here. I don't expect you to do everything. We're in this together." He smiled and pulled her down on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Well yeah! Don't you forget that either. I didn't marry you to become your maid!" she teased playfully.  
  
Logan gasped, hurt. "But I'm the chef! I cook every meal. Quid Pro Quo," he countered mockingly.  
  
Max laughed and swatted him on the shoulder. "I don't think so. We're past that arrangement."  
  
"Yeah, ever since you took over the place. I don't think I'll ever live down our wedding vows."  
  
"Buddy, you're the one who proposed, not me! So don't be griping."  
  
Logan calmed down instantly and replied seriously, "Oh, I'm not. I never will." He gently brushed his fingers through her hair with a soft caress.  
  
"Mommy? DADDY!!" Aidan's voice exclaimed, interrupting them.  
  
"Hey sweetie! Come here." Max held out her arms. Aidan ran quickly to the couple and she swung him up on her lap with ease.  
  
"You should be napping," she chastised him, but with a small grin on her face since she could never be mad at him, even after running after him all day long.  
  
"Not sleepy," he protested. Max and Logan laughed.  
  
Logan looked on his family, both sitting on his lap, with a serene look, filled with love. This was all he wanted. All he needed in life.  
  
Aidan looked up at him. "Daddy play?"  
  
Logan grinned and nodded. "Sure, Daddy will play with you."  
  
"Yay!!" he screamed and hopped off of Max's lap.  
  
She stood up too and grinned knowingly at him, chuckling. "Good luck."  
  
Laughing, he shook his head. "Thanks," he replied as he bent down to clear the toys from his path so he could chase after his son.  
  



End file.
